Someday
by Queen000
Summary: REVISED! PLEASE R&R! Vegeta is constantly being ignored by those around him and is curious as to what he's done wrong this time. But will he like the reason behind their sudden behaviour?


_This was my first attempt at a Song Fic. _

**_Bold Italics – _**Song Lyrics

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: _don't own DBZ. The great and all-powerful Akira Toriyama owns that. Also, the Song Someday is written and performed by Nickelback._

* * *

He was training relentlessly outside in the backyard of Capsule Corp. where he was currently residing. Punches and kicks cut through the otherwise unbroken air as the Saiyan pushed his body to its limit, as he usually did. Jumping back as if an enemy had tried to knock him aside, he stood in a crouch, arms bent at the elbow as he collected his ki. Concentrating solely on his power, he emitted a battle cry as the focused energy surrounded his entire being, engulfing him inside of his protective dark aura. A small crater began to form beneath his feet, but the proud Saiyan paid it no mind, blocking out everything around him as he continued powering up.

It had been three years after Namek-Sei was destroyed, and then brought back while he and the Namekians had stayed on the backwater planet known simply as Earth. After the dragon was summoned to restore everything to its former glory after Friezas' demise, the warrior had promptly stolen a capsule ship and blasted off, back into the endless void of outer space, in search for Kakarot, the third class baka Saiyan, saviour of the Earth…

…The one who obtained the Legendary after three millennia.

And yet, he still hadn't been able to find him, even though the dark recesses of space was something he had grown so accustomed to. He had searched far and wide, killing and destroying all of the remains of the lizard tyrants' empire, growing all the stronger as his quest continued. All to come up empty handed. The earth-raised Saiyan was as elusive as ever; which was a paradox to Vegeta, since Kakarot would sooner destroy his first born than leave his friends and family behind waiting for his eventual return. And because of this, the secrets of the coveted Super Saiyan were still lost to the Saiyan Prince.

But all thoughts of finding him and obtaining his birthright dissolved into nothingness as he sensed the tyrant that everyone thought to be dead approaching the planet, not to mention the fact that he was bringing his father along for the ride. Frieza was the type of tyrant who know exactly when he was beaten, but would always find a way to turn things his way…a trait he, himself, had acquired a long time ago. Both tyrants had touched down on the planet to take out every single being who had been in contact with the one who defeated Frieza.

He had thought it was his turn. That he was finally going to get the recognition he deserved. The title of the strongest in the universe would be his. His vengeance towards the one being in the universe that destroyed his home planet as if it was but a balloon popped by a needle would have been fulfilled, and honour would have been restored to the Saiyan Empire. He would have no equal and soon after, he would obtain the immortality that he so desired.

…and low and behold, Kakarot had appeared at the last minute and proved himself to be the strongest…AGAIN!!! He had proven to everyone just who was the strongest of the two; by not only wiping out the tyrant but his ego-centric father as well. It was infuriating to the Saiyan No Ouji; having to constantly be second to a third class fool who, up until nearly 3 years prior, had no idea of his true liniage, let alone the knowledge of what it meant to be a true Saiyan. He had been blessed with that one chance to regain what was rightfully his, and at the last moment it had been stolen away again by the same one who had avenged their race.

This drove the proud prince into his rigorous training regime; one in which nearly tore him apart on a daily basis. He would push himself to the point of destruction; both physically and mentally, and would continue on until he collapsed in frustrated exhaustion. He had even beaten himself to the brink of death several hundred times, and yet it seemed that his power was frozen in place. No further progress was being made, excluding his muscle density as well as his temper. This was what he was doing now; beating himself up until he could no longer move, forcing himself to rise up past those mental barriers that for so long halted his progress.

His energy swirled around him, causing the air to become heavy with the static electricity that came with it, raising his power so far up that it was beginning to cause a strain on his entire body. His forehead was glistening with sweat; his throat was raw from the sheer battle cry he emitted, and as the crater below threatened to engulf him, he rose into the air, levitating on the ki that he was calling forth. He was close. That much he knew. So very close to achieving his goal that he could almost taste the awesome power held just out of his reach…

…And just as quickly as it was sensed, it retreated into the recesses of darkness, a place that not even Vegeta could reach, as a taunting reminder of how much further he had to go.

Suddenly being released from his energy increase, he fell back into the crater, cutting and scraping himself on the rugged edges of rocks and dirt, but somehow managing to land on the balls of his feet. Climbing out of the depression of dirt and gravel, he crawled back onto the lush grass. Kneeling, he examined both of his hands, both cut and bleeding from not only the scraps he had received, before he balled them into fists and thrust his left hand into the ground. He had thought he had by-passed the threshold of his ki; the barrier that prevented him from making the ascension. It always ended this way; he would be on the crisp of the transformation before his power seemingly shorted out and left him in frustrated exhaustion.

Rising to his feet, he wondered why it was that he could not ascend while a low level Saiyan did so with ease. He figured that the trigger to the transformation how to be anger. He knew he had ample amounts of the emotion, and yet he still was unable to make the feat. It was unbearable to know that a soldier could accomplish the task when a prince, the strongest of the warrior race, could not. He was the descendent of the warrior who transformed three millennia ago, so why was it that he was still struggling to become a Super Saiyan?

Cursing in his frustration, he kicked at the nearest object, which was a tree, with enough force that the fragile bark snapped under the pressure and fell lifelessly to the ground with a sickening thud. Growling in exasperation, he clenched and unclenched his fists, struggling to control his temper, as a vain made itself known over his right temple. There had to be a way to obtain such power, any way at all. If a fool could do it, then he should be able to without question. The thought that a low-level clown was stronger than him was just too much for him to bear.

Finally calming himself down, he unclenched his fists, and plopped down onto the grass just in front of the crater. Sighing, he folded his arms across his chest, crossing his legs as he did so, clad only in a pair of bicycle shorts and a pair of black and white running shoes. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before releasing it as he prepared to begin his afternoon meditation…

…When the patio door slammed open and the blue-haired onna emerged from inside the compound. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants; her hair left down to frame her face. The Saiyan rolled his eyes, expecting her enraged reaction for destroying her mothers' plants, and desecrating a portion of the lawn but was sorely surprised when nothing happened. Instead, the blue haired genius walked over towards the dead oak and placed her hands on either side of her hips. "Oh no! I'll never hear the end of this if mom finds out." she frowned as she continued to survey the area. Upon turning in Vegeta's general direction, Bulma gasped loudly, causing the male to growl in agitation.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to meditate." Vegeta ground out.

Bulma ignored him as she tilted her head to the side. "And now she's going to have a heart attack when she sees what happened to the lawn. I'll just have to call the contractors and get them to replace it. Honestly, what could have happened here?" she muttered out loud, a habit in which Vegeta found to be extremely annoying. "I'll have to ask the compound security what caused this." Looking back to the tree, she sighed before turning to head back to the house. "And that tree…I wonder if one of the neighbourhood kids knocked it down by accident. I know they just love climbing the thing…"

"And what Earthling brat has the power to kick a tree from its very roots?" Vegeta called out after her, slightly insulted that he hadn't even been blamed for the trees' demise, let alone blasted for it. It was nice for once not to be on the receiving end of the onna's screaming fits, but at the same time it was a bit unnerving.

Bulma ignored him and closed the door as she entered the house, shaking her head along the way. Vegeta frowned in response to her weird behaviour. _Don't tell me she's still upset._

**_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able?  
To see the signs that we missed  
try to turn the tables._**

She had been quite upset with him since Kakarot had passed on from that blasted heart virus. No one had taken the hero's death lightly, not even him. And when the onna had tried to console herself in his embrace, he had merely sneered at her before pushing her roughly onto the ground and announcing for all to hear that the third class moron wasn't as powerful as they all had originally thought. He reasoned that if Kakarot had been as powerful as everyone had believed him to be that he would survived something as simple and weak as a blasted human virus before lifting off into the air and flying away before he could hear any of the protests that those losers had to give in utter frustration.

He too had been devastated when the other fighter had been pronounced deceased, and it wasn't just because he would never be able to learn the secrets of attaining the ultimate level a Saiyan could ever hope to achieve either (although he'd rather die than admit it). He had felt that he had died inside along with the clown. Third class or not, Kakarot was still a Saiyan, and his departure from this dimension meant that he was the alone; the very last of his kind, if you don't include his half breed son and the spawn of Kakarot, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Kakarot hadn't even known of his heritage until his brother arrived on earth, it didn't change a thing, and never would. After leaving the rural homestead of the baka, Vegeta had tempted fate by taking out his aggression on the landscape, destroying a couple of mountains, a few forests and nearly wiping out the nearby village. He had left a crater nearly the size of the one left behind from his first encounter on Earth, and had returned to Capsule Corporation in somewhat better spirits.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any meditation done, he rose to his feet and entered the compound when he noticed an eerie white light where the tree would've normally stood. It seemed to glow brighter the longer he stared at it. Rubbing his eyes and turning away before he was permanately blinded, the Saiyan glanced at it from over his shoulder suspiciously before retreating into the house, closing the door behind him.

**_I wish you would unclench your fists,  
and unpack your suitcase  
lately there's been to much of this  
but don't think its too late

* * *

_**

Entering baby Trunks' room late at night, he almost wanted to strangle him. For the past two nights since he'd returned from his expedition from Kakarots' house, the one year old had made it a nightly ritual to cry until his throat was raw in the late hours of the night. In response, it was making the onna irritable, worrying her fool parents nearly to ends wits and annoying Vegeta with its consistency. He purposely left the door open, basking the hallway with the light from a lamp on the bedstand located at the far end of the room before approaching the crib with the crying infant. Wrinkling his nose with distaste upon staring at the lavender haired youth, Vegeta's lips curled into a snarl as he glared down at the infant. Staring at him straight in the eye, he growled, gaining the boys attention. "Shut up."

BIG mistake.

The boys wailing seemed to get louder after the order, and the initial shock caused the proud Saiyan to stumble backwards, knocking over the nightstand and the lamp in the process. The nightstand remained unharmed, but the lamp broke upon contact with the ground, only succeeding in taking out the only light in the room and scaring Trunks all the more. Cursing loudly, he rose to his feet to try and regain some semblance of his pride and dignity, silently berating himself for being startled by the lungs of a crying babe.

The lights came on almost immediately after that as Mrs. Briefs entered the room with a bottle in one arm that was filled with what Vegeta would guess was warm milk. The baby shook his head in protest as his grandmother just picked him up and began to make infant noises. It would've been funny if it weren't so pathetic. "Oooooh! Does Trunksie Wunksie want his baba waba?"

Vegeta almost cringed at the pathetic names that the child's own grandmother was calling him. As if his real name wasn't bad enough. If he had his blood running in his veins than the least the onna could have done was name him after his father.

"DADA!!!" Trunks wailed.

The Saiyan smirked. It was a good feeling to be wanted or needed, even if it did come from a screeching baby. _Must get it from his mother._ He thought to himself.

Bunni frowned at the requested and soothed the child. "Daddy's gone to sleep." She murmured as she approached the thermostat, raising the temperature of the room.

"Not anymore." Vegeta protested as he came up beside the elder woman.

**_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as you know that someday I will_**

After Trunks had been successfully calmed down and was returned to a soundless slumber, Bunni sighed dramatically, pulling her robe she wore tighter. "Such a good boy…"

Suddenly, she noticed the table and broken lamp on the floor and went over to clean it up a bit. "We're going to have to replace this lamp. Oh my. I wonder what happened."

Vegeta shook his head. "The brat has your daughters' lungs. He almost made me go deaf."

Glancing over towards the window, Bunni sighed. "Oh, I guess the window was blown open. That must've been some mighty strong wind for the lamp to break."

Vegeta fell back over in shock. He just couldn't believe that anyone could be this stupid. Not even Kakarot was this clueless. It had to be a result of the woman hitting her head multiple times. At least, Vegeta liked to think so. Bunni didn't even seem to notice as she exited the room, turning off the lights as she closed the door behind her. Vegeta lifted himself off the floor, before staring down at the sleeping babe, slightly concerned about the onna's mothers behaviour. _I must've done something really stupid, seeing as even the onna's oddball mother isn't even speaking to me._

Before he left the room, he noticed a white light emitting from where the lamp had been a moment ago. Once again, the intensity of the light burned brighter the long as the Saiyans gaze lingered on it. There was an added pull that suggested he investigate it further, as if it were a beacon from somewhere. He longer he stared at it, the more he was tempted to go over towards it to see where it came from.

Shaking his head to releave himself of the buzzing sensation that seemed to numb his mind, he glared at the spot once more, finding that the light was still there. It m_ust be some stupid night-light. Utterly ridiculous. They can wail until someone goes deaf, but they need a nightlight to be able to go to sleep. I'll never understand these humans._ The Saiyan stormed off towards the guest room to get some much-needed sleep, never noticing that the white light disappeared when he left.

**_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
we can end up saying  
things we always needed to say  
so we can end up staying

* * *

_**

The next day, the previous days events lay fresh in the Saiyan Princes' mind. What exactly had he done to get everyone, even the blond haired 'ever so always happy' woman, so pissed off at him?

He entered the kitchen and was just about to sit down when he noticed that nothing at all was on the table, excluding the fruit bowl that always seemed to get refilled no matter how many times he'd polished off the fruit. Scowling, he grabbed an apple from the top of the fruit pile and bit into it. As he chewed, he continued to wonder about the subject at hand. Everyone he had come across so far seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. Even the baby, who normally cried when in his fathers' presence, was treating him worse than usual as of late. He had obviously done something terrible, since he wasn't getting any breakfast besides what he could come up with.

Having polished off the apple, he reached for another piece of fruit to fill his stomach when his mind suddenly jumped up with an answer. _Wait a minute…_ _The old man!!! He knows more of the human female species than I do! He'll probably know what's wrong._ As Silently berating himself for not thinking of this sooner, he headed off towards the lab, which, he figured, was probably where the old coot had situated himself.

And low and behold, he was right. The old man was seated at his desk, tinkering with a new invention when Vegeta found him. The excentric president of Capsule Corporation sat hunched forward over his work station, holding onto a pair of pliers in both hands as he tinkered with what appeared to be a microchip. The Saiyan stalked up to the president of Capsule Corp. before speaking loudly, hoping to break the scientists' concentration. "Old man! I demand to know what the hell I did that was so bad to cause you're idiot mate and loud mouthed daughter to ignore me!!!"

Dr. Briefs said nothing and continued the task at hand before suddenly shivering. Pulling his lab coat tighter around himself, he got up and walked towards the thermostat, turning up the heat before returning to what he was previously doing. Meanwhile, Vegeta was left seething at the audacity of the doctor. _He can get up to change the temperature of the room, but he can't answer the Prince of all Saiyans?_ he thought to himself, completely insulted. He growled his annoyance and instinctively raised his arm to form a ki blast. Hey, if this was the only way to get attention, then that was okay…

…Except for some reason he couldn't gather his ki into a ball like he usually could.

He tried again, concentrating on that one part of his mind that housed his ki, and ended up the same result. He cursed his poor luck until a sudden thought entered his mind. If he did anything to attract any unwanted attention towards himself, the losers that called themselves Earth's Special Forces (or ESF's, Krillin came up with that one) would be after him in a heart beat. Sure, they weren't nearly as strong as Kakarot or himself, but there were strength in numbers.

Leaving the room, he struggled with his temper while trying to process everything that had happened in the last few days. _This is just too odd for words…if it was just the onna who was pissed at me, there wouldn't be a problem, since it happens regularily. But even her odd-ball parents seem ticked off…I've never seen either of them without that dumb happy look on their faces. What the hell is going on?!_

He stopped dead in the hallway with a thoughtful expression written on his face. '_Think Vegeta…what could've possibly happened that would piss everyone off…Is it because I blew up that mountain range after Kakarots' funeral?_

Yes…it had to be. _It just has to be the reason._ Vegeta nodded to himself. _It makes perfect sense. That's why they're so pissed…_

_But that just leaves far too many questions…like…why haven't those losers confronted me about it yet? And why am I still living with the blue haired wench and her parents?_

As he turned the corner heading towards his room, he stopped as he took notice of the glowing ball of white light again. Vaguely, he wondered what it was about the glowing ball of energy that seemed to draw his attention from whatever it was he was thinking about. The ball of light began to swirl hypnotically, as if beckoning for him to touch it. It drew him towards it, like a moth to a flame and finally, he gave into his morbid curiosity. Knowing fully well it would probably get him killed in the process, he approached the ball of light, watching in fascination as it grew bigger and bigger, as if threatening to engulf him completely.

He found that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't break his gaze away from the energy ball, as deeply imbedded into the situation as he was. The buzzing in the back of his mind suddenly grew with intensity, blocking out the sounds of his surroundings. It wasn't a horrible buzzing, like the one he would hear when an insect flew to closely to his eardrum, but a gentle lulling buzzing that seemed to wrap itself around him like a warm cocoon. His strength gave out and he stepped closer towards the glowing ball of light…

The phone ringing on the wall nearby broke him free from whatever it was that grabbed his attention momentarily. Shaking his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping that the buzzing nose would shut off soon enough for him to resume his thought process. When the sound finally died down, he ran his hand down his face before entering his room to dress in his usual training uniform. He would think about the problem after he finished pummeling his ass into the ground.

**_Now the stories played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
lets re-write an ending that fits  
instead of a _****_Hollywood_****_ horror

* * *

_**

Later that day, he lay on the couch in the sitting room, resting from his training session, his mind returning to the problem at hand. But once he thought about all of the answers he had compiled originally, he would come up with more questions that he didn't have the answers to. Rising to his feet, he approached the stereo system before taking the remote from atop the contraption. He turned on the television and placed the remote on the coffee table in front of him before sitting back down and propping his feet onto the tables surface, his attention away from the pictures that flashed on the screen before him. If anything, it helped to drown out the quiet, which was becoming a regular occurrence lately.

_What the hell is going on? Everyone's attitude has changed as of late. Even the Onna's mother is acting depressed, and she's got that damned smile plastered to her fucking face!!! I know it can't be because Kakarot is gone…even if he was dead; everyone would be trying to console the harpy and her brat son._

_How the hell has Trunks gotten so big? He wasn't like that a couple of days ago…was he? No, he couldn't have been. And when the fuck did the onna lose that stupid perm? When, when, WHEN?!!_

Bulma suddenly entered the room at that moment and shreaked, causing Vegeta to clutch at his ears protectively. She nearly jumped out of her skin before walking over towards the television and turning it off. Vegeta glared up at her with contempt, and attempted to retrieve the stolen contraption, but was thwarted as she began walking towards the stereo system. "Hey! I was watching that!" the Saiyan complained. _Well, not really…but it's the principle of the matter._

"That's odd. When I walked by here before, I didn't see the television on. And I KNOW that the remote was sitting on top of the stereo system. What on earth is going on? I better call Chichi maybe something like this has happened to her before." With that, the blue haired onna left the room, running as fast as she could to the phone.

"I'll tell you why the fucking contraption was on!" Vegeta shouted after her. "It's because I turned it on, you stupid bitch!!" he was nearing the end of his rope. Whatever trick someone was trying to play on him, it was getting old fast.

Standing up, he stalked down the hallway in the direction he had seen Bulma run in and entered the next room where he noticed her standing next to the phone. He was about to demand that she speak to him when she suddenly shivered. "How'd it get so cold in here so fast?" Bulma asked out loud. She approached the thermostat and turned up the heat a bit.

"Damn you humans and your sensitivity to the cold!" Vegeta threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'm going outside to train, and I don't care if you don't answer me back!" with that, he stalked out of the room, with Bulma seemingly not even hearing what he had just said.

**_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as you know that someday I will

* * *

_**

The very next day, Vegeta sat on the living room floor, wearing a navy blue turtle-neck sweater and a pair of black pants. He held his chin in both hands, trying to figure out what the hell had happened the previous afternoon. He was beginning to become more than just a tad worried, and for good reason. No one on this mud ball seemed to be able to stay angry with anyone for more than a couple of days. It had been twice that long since anyone had really spoken to him, and as much as he enjoyed the quiet, it was beginning to get on his nerves.

He suddenly noticed Bulma rushing down the stairs wearing all black…again. _Honestly, she's been wearing that a lot lately._ He thought to himself.

"Hey mom, will you watch Trunks for me?" Bulma asked. "I need to head off somewhere."

"All right dear. Just be back in time for dinner. I have a special meal planned."

"Okay."

The blue haired genius walked off towards the front door. Vegeta, having had enough of this game, ran off after her. He needed answers and he needed them now.

**_You're the only one who knows that…_**

When Vegeta got out of the compound, he noticed Bulma throw a capsule out in front of her and it poofed before taking the shape of a jet. Vegeta barely had enough time to get into the passengers' seat before the door slammed shut, and growled at the woman sitting next to him. Completely oblivious, Bulma sat in the drivers' seat as she pulled on her seat belt. Vegeta, figuring he didn't really need one, decided not to follow her example, and instead chose to fold his arms across his chest, lean back into his seat and glare at her. She placed her key into the ignition and the ship blasted off into the air as Bulma piloted to their destination.

* * *

They finally landed in a field not too far away from Kakarots' house, and Vegeta wondered exactly why it was that they were there. Bulma got out of the jet and capsulated it, but not before Vegeta climbed out just before he could become trapped inside. Dusting himself off, he watched his mate pocket the item before deciding that it was time for her to reveal to him the answers to his questions. "Alright onna, enough is enough." The Saiyan shouted, silently hoping that Bulma would listen long enough for her to hear him. "I want answers and I want them now! What the hell did I do that was so terrible to cause your entire family to ignore my existence?!"

Bulma didn't answer as she headed up the hill towards to top. Vegeta growled once more and followed her, repeating his question and getting no response in return. He ran up in front of her to try and block her path, but she just kept walking past him. Frowning, he followed her, wondering if she would say something to him once she was at the top.

**_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able  
to see the signs that we missed  
and try to turn the tables?_**

They both finally stopped at the very top and Bulma knelt down onto the ground beneath them. Vegeta just stood there, his arms folded across his chest, and glanced down at where Bulma was looking. All he could see was a bunch of leaves bundled up together. "What the hell? You took off just to watch a pile of leaves?!! How stupid have you gotten, Onna?!"

"Why did you have to leave?"

Vegeta visibly blanched at the comment. He had hoped that she would talk to him sooner or later, but he hadn't quite expected that question. "Who left?" he asked curiously. It certainly wasn't her parents, or the child. In fact, the only person he could think of that had left was Kakarot, but that had been days ago. As much as he knew why everyone would grieve over the moron, enough was enough. "Who left?"

"You just had to run off to be a hero like Goku, didn't you?"

_Okay, it's not Kakarot._ He thought. Perhaps it was one of the losers that formed the Earths Special forces. But it wasn't worth being upset about it. At least, not in his opinion it wasn't.

Bulma suddenly chuckled slightly, although the look on her face looked far from happy. In fact, Vegeta found that if he looked closely enough, he could see the beginnings of tears to form in her eyes. _Don't tell me she's going to start bawling…_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a light wind swept through the air, and blew around everything around the two. When Vegeta was finally able to look without debris falling into his eyes, they widened considerably. He had received his answer.

**_Now the stories played out like this  
just like a paperback novel  
let's re-write an ending that fits  
instead of a _****_Hollywood_****_ horror_**

Vegeta took a couple of steps back, breathing raggedly as if he had just come out of a dream. It made sense now; it made complete sense. Why no one was talking to him, not even acknowledging his presence, how everyone kept turning up the heat whenever he was around, how no one knew that some of the things that happened around the house…it was because he was…

**_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as you know that someday I will_**

"You know…" Bulma continued, wiping at her eyes subconsciously, never once taking her eyes off of the grave she sat in front of. "It still feels as though you're still here, with us…with me. Mom told me that she heard Trunks calling for you. He always liked you…I hope you knew that."

Glancing at his hands, he shook his head, trying to clear it. All of this time, all of this time, he had been dead and he hadn't even known it. How could someone have missed all of those signs? He hadn't even been able to tap into his ki to form a measly ki blast. Well, you can't tap into something that you don't have. No one talked to him because no one could actually see him. The things that he did caused concern for the family because they didn't know that it was him who had done it, nor could they hear him when he told them he had. It finally made sense.

"I just wish that you were still around for real." Bulma sighed, her voice cracking as the tears she had tried to hold back fell freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. "So you would be hear to watch him grow up, so Trunks wouldn't grow up without a father. I still don't know what to expect from a Saiyan kid, but Chichis' been a great help with me so far." Sniffling slightly, she continued to speak, although it amazed Vegeta how she could when it was so clear that it pained her to do so. "I know you view crying as a weakness, but I just miss you so much. Why were you so determined to fight against something that you knew would kill you in the end?"

Upon hearing her question, Vegeta suddenly felt slightly dizzy, and fell into a sitting position beside his mate. Grabbing his head in a vain attempt to halt the world, his eyes seemingly flew back in time, his mind showing them flashes of his memory. And what was revealed to him more than disturbed him; it downright terrified him. It hadn't been four days since Kakarots' death. Six months had passed since that time!

He remembered how an island southwest of South City was being attacked by what appeared to be two teenagers. One of them had been a dark haired male, who wore an orange bandana around his neck, a black shirt and a torn pair of blue jeans. He wore a pair of sneakers and around his waist sat a holster that housed a gun on either side. The blond female that was with him wore a striped shirt with a blue leather vest over top. A matching denim skirt was what she wore over top a pair of black leggings and a pair of brown boots topped off the look. Her hair was shoulder-length and was persistent in getting in her face.

He remembered that the rest of the Z-Fighters had appeared on the scene an attacked, himself included. They had all fought against the duo, only to have fallen in the end. Vegeta himself had been the second to get shot down, but had been the last to succumb to his own demise, having been forced to watch as the rest of the fighters had been picked off by the teens, whom they discovered in the end to be Androids created by a scientist named Dr. Gero. _I didn't even outlast Chrome Dome…_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Well, he hadn't been completely wrong. Someone had died four days ago. It just wasn't who he'd expected, let alone thought it to be.

**_Someday  
Some how  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday  
Some how  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_**

Bulma finally succumbed to her sorrow and collapsed into a heap over his own grave marker, her head resting on top of her folded arms as she cried out her frustration, slamming her fist atop of the marble stone a few times, and shaking from repressed emotions. "Why?" she kept crying out each time she took in a shaky breath. "Why? Why, you bastard?! You didn't even care about Earth? All you wanted was to become the strongest! A Super Saiyan! You could have easily done that somewhere else! Why did you have to try and be a hero like Goku?!"

Watching as his mate sobbed for his loss, he felt compelled to comfort her when he suddenly started to have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. During his time living with the living, he had haunted his family. Albeit, it was un-intentionally, but that was besides the point. He had been the one to scare Trunks when he had entered the room, not the sound and crash of the broken lamp. And the reason for the boys' distress in the first place had been his departure from the living in the first place.

Somehow, the brat had been able to sense him, despite not being able to see him, and had become startled in the process. The crashing of the lamp had probably made things worse.

There was also the incident with the television in the sitting room. He had scared Bulma shitless when she had found the remote having been moved and the television on with no one there to watch it. The fact that her parents had gone out for a while had not made things any better. It was a small wonder she sought out condolences from that harpy.

Despite popular belief, Vegeta had grown quite attached to his family. Having lost everything when he had been a child, he was grateful when the onna had decided to give him a chance and, albeit eventually, was even grateful for the son she had given him, despite him being a half-breed mongrel. He had hoped to watch the child grow and, with that, watch as the royal blood line of the Saiyan race lived on through the boy. Life on the other hand had dealt him a bad hand, and because of his choice to fight against the androids in South City, he had sacrificed his only chance of doing the things he had hoped to do. The fact that he had not even ascended to Super Saiyan didn't even matter to him anymore.

He didn't want to leave them alone to their sorrow, to know that he was the cause of it all and that there was no way he would be revived again. The Namek had been the first casualty against the android threat, so the Earths Dragonballs were destroyed as well. And Kakarot was the only one who knew the Instant Transmission technique, so the Namekian dragonballs were out of the question. Which meant that there was no way he would be able to walk among the living again.

But at the same time, he didn't want to scare his either. Leaving them would cause an ache in his otherwise stone cold heart, but he knew that that would be the only way they would be able to let go. He was holding them back, selfishly keeping his memory alive when he realized that he didn't need to. He had people who cared about him; loved him, and with that, his memory would never die. Haunting them would only cause them more pain, something that Vegeta had promised himself never to inflict on those who were important in his life. There was also something that he had read about when he was alive that was currently plaguing him. Something called poltergeists; beings who usually stayed around after death and scared people sometimes unintentionally. He recalled something about pranks, but he couldn't think that far back.

Sighing, he rose to his feet, knowing how hard his decision was going to be on him. No matter how hard it was for him to do so, he would have to let them go…

**_I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_**

He frowned slightly to himself before realizing that Bulma was just finished re-composing herself. Sighing and hic-cuping slightly, as an after effect from crying so much, she turned around before heading back down the hill, probably preparing to return to the capital. However, as much as it pained him to admit it, she was going back on her own. Vegeta knew what he needed to do to ensure that they were able to let go of his memory…he would have to move on, and leave for the afterlife, no matter how dark and bleak it may seem. It was his duty as a husband and a father to do. He had lost this game of life, and now it was time to move on.

He watched as she un-capsuled the hoverjet before climbing into it. The door closed behind her as the propellers on the plane kicked into action, swirling above slowly at first before picking up speed and lifting the contraption up off the ground. He watched as the wind kicked up from the landing site and stared off into the distance even after the earth made vehicle had disappeared from sight. Taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning around, he noticed that the strange light that had been following him for the last few days had re-appeared once more, over his gravesite. Strangely enough, there was no lulling sensation or any buzzing floating around in his mind. The light was pulsing slightly, instead of the intense glare it had shown whenever he had looked upon it.

At first, Vegeta was baffled as to what its purpose was, or why it seemed less intense as it had a few days prior, until realization finally dawned on him. It was some kind of gateway; one that lead to the realms of the afterlife. It would probably take him to the check in station where he would be judged for the sins of his past. Even though he knew what the outcome of that sentencing would be, he smiled. Hopefully, he reasoned to himself as he approached the floating ball of light, time would be good to him, and eventually, when his family was old and grey, he would be able to see them once again…

**_I know you're wondering when_**


End file.
